


What Happened in the Barn

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 20 minutes to write, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, clint's barn, steve rogers comes untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve fool around in the barn. That's it, that's all there is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: In a Flash, Of Elves and Men





	What Happened in the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an NSFW photo shared at the POTS server by AvengersNewB.

Steve heard Tony in the barn talking to Fury. What the hell was he doing here? 

He hung back until Fury headed into the house. He was sure the bastard knew he was there. He might only have one good eye but he was damned hard to fool. 

Steve stepped into the darkened barn. The only light was sunlight coming through the high windows and the open doorway. 

“What d’you want?” Tony asked him, looking toward the tractor he’d been asked to fix.

Steve didn’t say anything, just walked toward Tony. Stark backed up toward the wall, but there was no fear in his eyes. He glanced behind himself and looked back at Steve. 

“You know what I want. You want it, too.” Steve pressed himself against Tony. 

“God, yes.” Tony began jerking at his baby blue t-shirt as Steve worked on his belt. 

As soon as Steve was naked, he began working on Tony’s clothes, but Stark interrupted him by switching their places, pushing Steve’s back against the wall. Tony slid his hand up and down Steve’s erection a few times, making Steve practically writhe against the wall. 

“Fuck, Tony!” 

Steve reached for Tony’s face, his mouth, and kissed him as Tony massaged his abdomen. Steve found himself thrusting against the hand, though it wasn’t touching anything but his belly. 

“Come for me, Cap,” Tony whispered into his ear. “Bet you can do it without me touching you.”

Tony was insane, he thought but that hand felt so good that he couldn’t be still. 

“Come on, baby,” Tony murmured and nibbled Steve’s earlobe as Steve thrust his hips outward, tightening all the muscles in his pelvis as he did. He usually lost his shit when Tony started with the endearments and now was no different. Steve was so damn close, he was pretty sure it might happen.

“Fuck!” he hissed as his breath hitched while Tony watched him. “Tony!” he cried out as he came, shoved against a barn wall in god-knows-where, New York. Tony slid that wicked hand down and stroked him until he was done.

Tony’s breath was pretty shaky by the time Steve came back to himself and looked over at him. He unbuttoned Tony’s jeans and shoved them down. “Can you do that, too, or shall I help?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony. 

“Help, definitely,” Tony told him as he showed him exactly the kind of help he wanted. Steve was very glad to do it…

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
